The Fall
by BelleBelles
Summary: Hermione and Draco are Head boy and girl. A walk-in occurs, someone collapses, words are exchanged and a rendezvous occurs down at the Black Lake. Whilst doing so they begin to fall every step of the way. Where they land, you will have to find out


**A/N:**So, I wrote this for the **Otter and Ferret Gift Exchange 2012.** This was my **first time** writing a challenge, and I know that there are faults in the text, but I wrote it on short notice since I have been incredibly busy these past couple of weeks/months. So I hope you enjoy, and feedback would be appreciative.

Happy Reading :)

O.o.O

"Mum, can you tell me the story of how you and dad first fell in love?" asked a five year old little girl, whose eyes were like mercury and hair as golden as the sun; her curls bouncing to and fro as her mother tried to settle her down for bed.

"_Again_ Orionella? I'm sure you know it off by heart now; you don't need me to tell you," laughed her mother as she kissed her daughter's forehead and wrapped the blanket tighter around her.

"Yeah, but I like it when you say it," pleaded her daughter, her puppy eyes shining brightly in the moonlit light.

"Is that so? Well then, how can I possibly refuse," replied her mother, as she settled comfortably on the bed next to her daughter.

"Now, where is it that I usually begin Ori?" asked her mother, a smile creeping on her lips as her daughter gave her a shrewd look- as if she didn't know how she first fell in love with daddy.

"I believe it begins with, umm… Oh! Something like 'It was on the first day of seventh year,' or something like that," mumbled her daughter.

"Ahh, yes, I believe you are quite right. Ok, well, it all started in our seventh year of Hogwart's after the war…"

O.o.O

_10 years ago, Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_September_

"Look who it is..."

"Is that Malfoy?"

"No, it can't possibly be Malfoy,"

"How dare he return to this school,"

Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, walked imperially into the Great Hall, disregarding the whispers and stares of disgust thrown his way. Despite what they were saying, his name still held power and money, even after paying reparations to the Ministry for their contribution in the War, therefore, he didn't have a care in the world. He just wanted to get this bloody year over with. Looking at the Slytherin table he saw Blaise and Greg, nodded at them and headed to where they were sitting; ignoring the snide comments that flew from the other houses.

Hermione, however, was sitting at the Gryffindor table, oblivious to her surroundings and was recalling the last time she was at Hogwart's:

'_It wasn't always like this' she thought as she made her way through the halls of Hogwart's. Deserted, baron and lifeless, even the ghosts were nowhere to be seen. The dust floating from the ceiling gently landed on her torn jacket, shimmering in the peeking rays of sunlight. What was she going to do now? Tears marred her face as she walked alone with her memories of moments ago; flashes of green light, people screaming in terror, blood running down marble stairs, the hysterical crying from loved ones. Silent tears ran down her face as she slouched down against the wall and gazed at the sunrise, hoping for a better future._

Faces of the dead flashed past her eyes as she recalled the last time she was in this very building; she wasn't aware that her tormentor from what felt like years ago just entered the room. It wasn't until Ginny pulled on her arm that she came out of her reverie.

"Look Hermione, Malfoy has decided to come back to school," commented Ginny, motioning her head towards Malfoy.

"Well, I just hope he has learnt his lesson from the war, he owes us anyway," replied Hermione as she looked at the Slytherin table.

"I'm surprised he has even come back, didn't he know that he'll be ridiculed for the rest of the year? I mean, look at how everyone is treating him, and it's only the first day back," babbled Ginny as Hermione scanned the line of first years, which were waiting to be sorted into their houses. 'This will be the beginning of a new year for everyone' Hermione thought as McGonagall approached the stool with the Sorting Hat.

The sorting passed by quickly, with many first years squealing as they joined friends and family in their selected houses. The traditional Hogwart's first day banquet began, loud chatter and laughter being heard amongst all of the tables. Towards the end of the dessert course, McGonagall stood up, clinking her glass to gain everyone's attention.

"Welcome everyone, I know for many of you it will be a hard year, and if you need any assistance, it will always be given to you. It was a tough year last year for all of us, and I want everyone to be forgiven, the war is over. Now, onto brighter news, I have the two names for the Head Boy and Head Girl. Head Boy for this year is… Draco Malfoy and Head Girl…Hermione Granger," announced Professor McGonagall.

The room remained in stunned silence after the announcement, looking at McGonagall quizzically, Hermione everyone understood, but Malfoy? The room was shocked.

After about a minute's silence, Hermione gracefully stood up and smiled, then walked up to McGonagall and shook her hand in acceptance, the crowd giving a slight cheer. Then Draco stood up and walked up, looking straight at McGonagall with a blank expression, shook her hand and turned to the once again quiet, motionless room.

"Now, I believe it is time for bed, prefects, lead the first years to your designated Common Room's. Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy, follow me please," aired McGonagall after the silence that was received when Draco accepted the Head Boy role.

McGonagall led them through the castle, up to the fifth floor where she stopped in front of a portrait that had the shimmering Black Lake on it, the Giant Squids tentacles splashing about playfully in the early morning sunshine.

"Your password is 'Anew.' Now, you are both mature adults and have been through a lot in these past couple of years, I do not want any more nastiness occurring between the two of you. Now, off to bed, I will see you in class tomorrow," declared McGonagall as she swept away down the hall.

"Anew," Hermione announced to the portrait, which swung open, revealing an earthy toned common room. The jarrah floors highlighted the warm and comfortable room, to the right was a cream lounge in front of the fire, chocolate brown throw pillows decorating it; the forest green walls highlighted the mahogany wood framed mirror, giving dimension to the room, along with the glowing candles, creating a calm and toasty ambience. Hermione fell in love with the room the moment she stepped into it. Draco however, had no desire to check out the room and shoved her aside as he stalked up to his room, slamming the door shut. She huffed and dusted herself off and glanced around the room once more, noticing that there was a small kitchenette included, before turning to the door marked 'Head Girl.'

_Next morning_

Draco groaned and rolled out of bed, reaching for the towel that hung on the hook of his door; he traipsed to the door opposite his bed and flung it open. Shedding his top off and dropping it haplessly on the floor, eyes down cast in tiredness, he made his way to the shower door, flung it open and heard and almighty scream.

He snapped his eyes open, looking down at a very wet and angry Granger, covering her bits with a wash cloth and her arm. It took him only five seconds to realise who he was seeing, and a smirk slowly made its way onto his lips.

"Well look here, turns out you really are a girl Granger- didn't know you were one, considering the company you keep," mocked Malfoy as his eyes skimmed over her dripping body, watching a droplet curve its way over her arm and into the crevice of her cleavage.

"GET OUT!" screamed Hermione, her face growing a deeper red by the second.

"Uh-uh-uh Granger, I believe you are forgetting something at the end of that sentence, beginning with a 'p' and ending in 'e.' I do hope that your insipid parents taught you _some_ manners," tittered Malfoy, as he leaned against the wall of the shower, waiting for the magic word.

"Get out _please_ Ferret," Hermione tersely replied with, quickly lunging past his gaping arm, aiming for her towel.

Draco smirked and turned on the tap, stripping off his pants and was just about to step into the steaming water when he hears a resounding 'SMACK' against the sparkling sunset orange tiles. Turning around he looked upon an unconscious Granger, her foot resting on his shirt, her hand hanging off one of the draw handles, centimetres away from her towel.

"Shit! God I'm gonna be in hell if McGonagall hears about this. Crap…" he exclaimed, as his eyes scanned an unconscious naked wet Granger lying on the floor- that would make for an interesting story he pondered as he examined her body. She had a pulse, and could see no physical injuries, waving his wand, he realised that she had just blacked out. With a resigned sigh, he lifted her up bridal style, draping her towel over her body and walked to the red toned door leading to her bedroom. Not wanting to be accosted when she woke up, he dumped her on her bed and made for a quick getaway, locking her bathroom door.

_Five minutes later_

Hermione awoke to a buzzing noise around her head, gazing up she saw the canopy of her four poster bed and stretched, waving her hand about to turn her alarm off and sat up. A wave of dizziness occurred, as she felt a growing bump on her forehead, then, looking down at how she was splayed on top of her bed in a heap, she noticed she was naked and had her towel draped over her.

Then she remembered. She woke up early after having another nightmare about the war and decided to have a shower. She was rinsing herself off, singing some silly song when all of a sudden, Malfoy appeared…

Malfoy.

She suddenly got up, ignored the dizziness, got dressed and headed to Malfoy's room.

"Malfoy!" she shouted, storming into his room.

He looked up, one leg in his pants and the other mid in as she marched into his room, fire in her eyes.

"Don't you EVER pull a stunt like that EVER again! KNOCK the next time you want to enter the bathroom,"

"Well, it wouldn't have happened if you didn't lock MY door, so I wouldn't have to walk in and see your less than average body," sneered Malfoy as he wrenched his pants up and putting on his cloak.

"Well didn't your parents teach you to knock before entering?"

"I've never had to knock in my life, servants do that for me or inform me in advance if I can enter a room," snarked back Draco, swiftly moving out of his room and to the portrait hole, ignoring Hermione.

"I honestly want to question McGonagall, why on earth did she make Malfoy Head Boy?" muttered Hermione as she walked out of the empty room and to the Great Hall for breakfast.

_Three months later_

"Hey, Hermione are you coming to the Burrow for Christmas this year? I know everyone would love to see you, especially Ron," asked Ginny as Hermione plonked down next to her, muttering under her breath.

"What's he done now 'Mione?" asked Ginny, realising that she still hadn't caught Hermione's attention with her question.

"Sorry Gin, what did you say?" wondered Hermione as she came out of her rambling.

"I asked, what has he done this time?"

"Who hasn't he done is more like it. Just today he had a skimpy sixth year Hufflepuff run out of his room as I made my way to the kitchen to get a glass of orange juice, plus he leaves his clothes everywhere! Expecting the house elves to pick them up and put them away, along with sauntering into the common room; makes a huge fuss about not finding his 'precious' phoenix feathered quill and then shouts out whilst I'm doing my essay that he's found it in his sock draw no less. Honestly Gin, I don't know if I can handle much more, despite the war he is still being and acting the same as he did before; and unfortunately the school is surprisingly warming up to him, since he has disappointingly started taking control of his duties as Head Boy," exclaimed Hermione.

"Well, how about you come to the Burrow for Christmas?" Ginny once again asked.

"That would be lovely Gin, but unfortunately I'm meeting my parents in France this year, I'm really sorry,"

"That's ok, there is always the big New Year's Eve party anyway," smiled Ginny, as they then tucked into breakfast before the last week of classes started. It wasn't her place to say anything, but she knew that Hermione would have said no anyway, Hermione had been changing, whether she knew of it yet or not; and it was all because of the blonde haired ferret.

Across the hall, Draco was in a similar argument with Blaise.

"So, have you shagged Granger yet?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, no way in hell would I ever 'shag' that good for nothing slag. I mean look at her, pasty skin, with hideous brownish spots scattering her nose, with mudblood brown eyes. Oh, and extremely flat chested, lacking in curves in the places I want them,"

"Are we talking about the same Granger here? Coz from what I've seen of her, which isn't much, she has turned into quite an attractive woman. Her skin is radiant, those beauty spots accentuate her honey coloured brown eyes and she has curves abound,"

As Blaise listed off the aspects of Hermione that Draco despised he started to see her in a different light, not that he wasn't starting to notice anything already.

"Really? Then why are you gazing at her with a hint of lust, huh? I knew you always had it in you, all that bickering and teasing you go on about is part of your foreplay. You de-"

"Shut up Zabini, just shut up ok, we need to get to class," Draco rose from his chair and strolled out of the room, as Zabini smirked.

"Got you right where I want you. Looks like the red-head was right, they do have the hots for each other," stated Blaise quietly as he followed Draco out of the Great Hall.

_23rd__of December_

"Bye Ginny, see you on New Year's Eve!" shouted out Hermione as she saw her friend board the carriage to take her to the Hogwart's Express. After she waved good bye and saw the last of the carriages leaver her sight, Hermione stood there for a moment. It was silent and white and looking at the grounds she imagined how it looked the day after Harry defeated Voldemort. There were chunks of rubble all over the place, bodies lying haphazardly across the ground and blood leaking from both the light and the dark. A small tear leaked from her eye, quickly wiped it away. She placed a heating charm over herself and started walking through the grounds, memorizing particular spots where she, Harry and Ron would sit and relax. Thinking of the happy times she had had, forgetting the awful memory. She stopped at Hagrid's hut, and fond memories flowed in, the rock cakes, meeting Grawp, the way Hagrid would always smile and have a positive thing to say; it was a time of innocence, and thankfully it had been returned.

She kept on meandering around the grounds and ended up by the Black Lake. Vanishing the snow and drying the grass, she sat down on the water's edge, looking upon the ripples created by the Giant Squid. She remembered coming down here with Ron straight after their talk with Harry about the Elder wand, how he revealed his feelings of having loved her since the Yule Ball. Her heart clenched when he declared his love, but despite the kiss they shared in the Chamber of Secrets, she realised that she only loved him as a friend.

It had been so awkward, Ron understood her feelings, but after all this time he was still a little sore over it, and she felt it was best not to go to the Weasley's this Christmas, she didn't want to be a damper on Ron's favourite time of the year.

She didn't know how long she sat there for, contemplating her feelings, until she heard a crunch of snow behind her. Standing up, she whipped out her wand and her eyes fell upon none other than Draco Malfoy.

He didn't do anything, but stare at her, her hair blowing gently in the wind, as she warily stood her ground with her wand raised at him.

One false move or word and they would both be falling.

For them, it was a gradual fall, starting the moment Hermione collapsed on the tiles on the very first day.

Draco still stood, gazing at her, a spark of something in his eye, while Hermione looked away, the ripples of the water reflecting on her face, giving off an ethereal glow cast by the moon.

Draco walked closer, inspecting her face. He saw a shimmer of dried up tears and wondered how they got there. Hermione turned her head toward him, feeling an almost magnetic pull towards him.

It was shocking to think that she found him attractive, his features being highlighted by the glow of the moon; captured and drew her in, as she involuntarily took a step closer. All of the sadness and loneliness that she had been feeling for quite some time was swept away when Draco cautiously placed his hand on her face, wiping away the salt that remained on her tear stained cheeks.

Finally, they had landed on solid ground, the fall was long and tiresome, but they were now safe when the sudden jolt occurred when Draco's hand made that cautious touch.

No words were spoken, as Hermione gave a gasp at the sensation she felt. It was nothing like the shock she got when her lips crashed onto Ron's, it was a lot more powerful, seeping into her blood, spreading throughout her body with each heartbeat.

In one fluid motion, Draco leaned in closer to her and pressed his lips to hers, licking them and willing her to open up to him.

A second later, their tongues were in a hot duel. Hermione fighting for dominance, as Draco tried to tame the lioness. Stars were exploding in both of their heads as their breathing began to become heavy, both letting out moans they pulled apart to breathe in some air.

As they stood only centimetres apart, they both looked at each other. Seeing the other for what felt like the first time. It was inexplicable, the feelings that were crashing upon them, wave after wave of desire, lust, happiness and also another odd sensation that they were unable to identify in that moment.

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and led her to an alcove on the edge of the lake, the moon glistening against his smooth alabaster skin as he sat them down on the surprisingly soft and warm sand.

Without saying a word, Hermione took the lead and leaned in again, capturing his lips as her hands made their way over his shirt, undoing the buttons.

Draco's hands meandered over her body, feeling her undeniable curves, having once been privy to them, before, he crept his hand under her shirt. Unlatching her bra, he palmed her roughly as she pushed her chest against his hands, giving out a slight moan at his ministrations.

Draco in turn found it hard to contain his own lust has she raked her nails over his back, moving her head down his body, sucking sweetly on his collarbone as he felt his shirt fell off his shoulders. Heading towards his torso, he let out a groan, and twisted her pebble-hard nipples as she licked her way down, close to his groin. Removing her hands from his back, she lightly traced over the growing bulge in his pants, smirking at the hiss Draco let's out.

Suddenly, in an effort to regain dominance, Draco flipped Hermione onto her back as she let out a gasp of shock, smiling Draco chuckled and dipped his head below her skirt and licked his way up her thigh. Playing with her silk lace panties, he traced his finger over them, rubbing her clit in a circular motion. Hermione grasped onto the sand as she started to feel tension build up in her lower region. Draco, being the devil he was stopped his ministrations and sat up. Hermione groaned as the tension she was feeling slowly ebbed away, however it still left a throbbing echo of what she was feeling.

Then, she felt Draco remove her pants, licking his way down her leg as he slithered the pants slowly down her legs. She could feel the wetness as he skimmed them over her legs, shuddering when she felt a cold breeze touch her exposed legs, creating more juices to flow out, as Draco flung her nickers and went back up to her now hassle free pussy.

Once again she felt the tension building inside her as Draco sucked on her clit, crying out suddenly as he placed two fingers inside of her. Feeling the need to move, Hermione stated to mover her hips, pushing harder against Draco as the sensation inside her started to build, until all of a sudden she cried out in pure joy, feeling her muscles clench and hold Draco's fingers in place.

Draco lapped her up, enjoying the moans and sighs she was making as she came down from her high. He sat up, and gazed upon her face. She was smiling, a wide and bright smile, as her eyes traced over his face, noticing the drops of her cum. Slowly she sat up and traced her finger over his face, picking up the excess and slipped it into her mouth.

Draco watched as she sucked on her finger, his balls tightening as he imagined her going down on him. But not tonight. Tonight was her night.

He then pushed her back down on the ground and started to kiss her ferociously, her nails once again raking on his back, her chest pressed up against his as she started to move restlessly beneath him.

Draco took out his wand and waved it over her stomach, silently casting the contraceptive charm and took his pants off as Hermione moaned as she felt the tingling sensation start again. This was it, she was about to lose her virginity to Draco Malfoy, and in truth, she wasn't scared one bit. He would look after her, and she wanted it.

He looked into her wide brown eyes and kissed her fully on the mouth as he plunged home. She gave out a whimper, so he stopped and let her adjust to his size. After a couple of minutes, they started to move in synchronisation, Hermione curled her legs around him, pushing herself harder to completion as he filled her completely.

Moans and gasping breaths filled the area, as Draco bit down on her in ecstasy, unable to believe that this was happening, then, with one final thrust, he shot out his seed screaming Hermione's name, as he felt Hermione's walls clench around him, struggling to hold him in place as she screamed and vibrated against him, panting as she came calling out his name.

Slowly he pulled out of her, and watched her face transform to one of pure bliss, closing her eyes, she flung her arms around him; seeking solace from the cold chill that swept through the area.

Just before she closed her eyes though, that feeling that she was unable to identify burst open. Love.

O.o.O

_Present time_

"And that is how daddy and I fell in love sweet heart, after that night by the Black Lake I knew then that your daddy was the one for me," finished Hermione.

Looking down at her daughter, she realised that she was sound asleep. Patting her daughter's head, she leant down and kissed her cheek and got up off the bed.

Holding onto her stomach, she gasped in fright as she saw her husband stand there, looking at her with hungry eyes.

"How long have you been listening?"

"Not long, I was finally able to put Scorpius down to bed, he kept waking up every time I tried to lay him down," he stated as he looked to where her hands were placed.

"Is number three moving yet?"

"No, but I find it comforting resting my hands on my belly anyway,"

"Fair enough, but I think he will be moving around in a couple of minutes," added Draco slyly as he swooped in and picked Hermione up bridal style and carried her to their room.

Before she had time to open her mouth, Draco dumped her on the bed and crashed his lips onto her mouth, tearing off her night gown and proceeded to rub her already hard nipples.

And so they fell again, this time landing in paradise.

O.o.O

**UPDATED: **Ok, just so I don't get any more reviews about this issue, Hermione isn't actually RECOUNTING THE STORY TO HER DAUGHTER, sure she talks about how they met etc. but it would be a very G RATED version. When Hermione goes back in time, it is her personally going back, I'm showing you the memories that she has, she is not telling her daughter what happened at the lake etc.

**A/N:** So I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Also, if you are a reader of **What Can't Be Broken** I am working on the next chapter, I just have been extremely busy lately and didn't like what I wrote so have changed it.

**Review**please and let me know what you think (:


End file.
